


A One-Woman Woman

by jbthegift (JaneQDoe)



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/jbthegift
Summary: Jane waits for Petra, so date night can begin.





	A One-Woman Woman

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jane the Virgin/Petramos fic. 
> 
> I finally managed to do something rather short, although I've got other fic ideas for these two fascinating creatures...
> 
> Unbetaed as usual. Please come visit and say hi on Tumblr: jbthegift  
> Other AO3 works (Supercat) can be found under AO3 name JaneQDoe.

Jane Ramos settled on a reasonably comfortable bar stool in the lounge of the Marbella hotel. Petra had diverted her there, after texting that the girls were wound up about bedtime, and having JR appear would only mean restarting the process and delaying their plans even more. She promised to be down as soon as possible, and also threw in an unnecessary but appealing pledge that the first 2 orgasms of the night would be Jane’s to make up for Petra’s tardiness.

She’d accepted the offer graciously, and ordered one of the hotel’s fine Scotches. The evening news on the TV above the bar kept her attention occupied, and JR barely noticed the man next to her order his own adult beverage. 

“Let me buy you another of those?”

Jane turned to face him, and since he hadn’t been obnoxious about it, she let him down easy. “Sorry, pal. I’m very spoken for, and my girlfriend would bury you deep in the woods of Czechoslovakia.”

A voice from behind startled the would-be suitor. “She’s not kidding.”

The rejected man turned to face another stunningly attractive woman, this one tall and blond with narrowed icy blue eyes. Knowing this was a lost cause, especially after seeing the darker woman’s obvious shift in attention, the man stepped back away from the bar and motioned for Petra to take his place.

“I understand. Have a nice evening, ladies.” And with a half-wave to them both, he edged into the crowd.

Jane pulled Petra close by her waist and laid a short but promising kiss on her lips. “That was almost gentle of you, baby. I’m impressed.” 

Her girlfriend had been somewhat mollified by the kiss, but still hadn’t quite forgiven the interloper. “Yes, well. You can’t help being gorgeous I suppose.” It wasn’t the first grumpy compliment the hotelier had given the lawyer, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Jane laughed and stood, watching Petra motion to the bartender, who clearly understood JR’s drink was on his boss’s tab. “It’s a burden we both share. You ready?”

Petra took her offered hand and tangled their fingers together. “Lead on, JR. Let the date night begin,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Jane’s hand before the brunette began to lead them outside, and into their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen head over heels into this relationship. I'm a new viewer to JTV, and looking forward to catching up since we'll have an agonizing wait until the season premiere.


End file.
